family_guy_the_quest_for_stufffandomcom-20200215-history
Stewie Griffin
Stewie Griffin is the youngest son of Peter and Lois. He also is the youngest brother of Meg and Chris. He is the most sinister of the family and is known for his British accent as well as his intense love/hate relationship with his mother, Lois. He is locked until the player reaches District 8 (Entertainment District). Stewie isn't easy to get because the plutonium which he needs drops rarely. He is voiced by Seth MacFarlane. " Oh my goo goo god, they saved the best for almost-last. Sluts! Petty sluts! " - Wiki description Other Outfits Tasks Tasks to Build the Blimp These tasks are available only if the player is building the Time-Traveling Blimp. One Time Tasks Quotes Appearance in Family Guy Stewart "Stewie" Gilligan Griffin is the flamboyant and eccentric one year old infant of Peter and Lois Griffin. Stewie, equipped with his teddy bear, Rupert and his laser gun, has, on several occasions, almost single handedly taken over the world and he seems to be obsessed with world domination and matricide. Stewie is well-spoken, with an advanced vocabulary, an upper-class British accent and an ambiguous sexual orientation. Task Wiki description's * " These toys have absolutely no inappropriate or deadly consequences. What the deuce is up with that? " - Read Plaything Magazine (Stewie orders toys and gives them a little " destructive tune-up ".) * " Oh, screw the training booklets. This vile woman must FALL! " - Do Target Practice (Stewie tackles another Lois.) * " These idiots actually trust me,a baby, with this stuff. That's mistake #1. " - Borrow Something Sharp ( Stewie tries to believe he's actually doing this.) * " These kittens are so cute. Im never throwing them back. Nuts to limits. " - Fish For Kittens ( Stewie wonders if he's being homosexual or not.) * " Why do they call it Back To The Future when Marty Mcfly never even went there before? " - Travel Through Time ( Stewie solves grudges from the past.) * " Introducing: Groucho Rupert. " - Give Rupert A Mustache (Stewie tries to hide Rupert from potential enemies.) * " Jolly Farm hasn't gotten as smooth as it was before. " - Improve TV Reception (Stewie risks his life for the TV's.) * " You remember this little thing, right? " - Dance Like Gene Kelly (Stewie masquerades awesome dancers.) * " I hope everyone in the audience can actually understand me. " - Put On Variety Show (Stewie bores the audience to death due to discovering they CANT understand anything he's saying.) * " Hey, you can't blame me for not having a successful social life. I'v murdered all that I'v accomplished. " - Host A Tea Party * " Brian told me that dance would be jaunty... He tried to warn me... But I didn't listen... I DIDNT FUCKING LISTEN!" - Do A Jaunty Dance With Brian * " This show is about to end? MY ASS! " - Suspend Time * " Alright. To start my mission, I'll do a barrel roll towards that red, messy car. " - Fingerpaint Battle Plans * " This show is, like, totally BOSS! " - Watch Jolly Farm Revenue * " ... And the MOVIES! God, these auto-corrects. " - Hypnotize The Audience Trivia *Stewie dances like Gene Kelly in the episode "Road to Rupert". Gene Kelly Dances in 1945. *Stewie and Brian Singing and Dancing on Do Jaunty Dance on "Road to Rhode Island". Gallery Stewie-timetravle.gif|Stewie traveling the time. hostingaparty.png|Stewie is hosting a tea party. Unlockingstewie.jpg|You got Stewie! Category:Characters Category:The Griffins Category:District 8: Entertainment District Category:The Kids' Table Category:Heroes Category:British Accent Category:Jewish Characters